Der Narren Freiheit
by Yalene
Summary: Denn wo die Liebe herrscht, kommt mit Geschrei Die Eifersucht, und nennt sich ihren Hort; Macht blinden Lärm gleich, spricht von Meuterei, Und ruft sogar in Friedenszeiten: "Mord, Mord!" William Shakespeare
1. Bevor der Vorhang sich hebt

**Vorwort**

Guten Morgen, Mittag, Abend liebe Interessierten, jedem wie es beliebt.

Wer schon einmal Shakespeare gelesen oder ein Theaterstück von ihm gar gesehen hat, dem werden die folgenden fünf Kapitel - oder auch Akte - in ihrer Art etwas vertraut vorkommen.  
Wenngleich ich es nicht schaffe und niemals schaffen werde, an den sprachlichen Stil des Meisters heranzutreten und meine Ausdrucksweise eher deutscher Komödie des 18. Jahrhunderts ähnlich ist, möchte ich dennoch die Idee, welche mich nun schon seit einigen Zeiten plagt, endlich zu Wort bringen.

Inhaltlich ist dies wohl eine eher geringe Leistung, wird denn nur das alltägliche Chaos im Tokioter Distrikt Nerima beschrieben, wie es in Zeiten von Saotome Ranmas Verbleib denn allzu häufig eintritt.  
Ich betone daher, dass es mir hier zuvorderst um den Ausdruck und die Form geht. Das Stück ist wie eine Theatervorführung aufgebaut, daher auch 'Komödie in 5 Akten'.  
Dem folgt unausweichlich, dass sprachliche Muster der Originalcharaktere, z.B. das Markenzeichen Shampoos - ihr gebrochenes Japanisch - oder die burschenhafte Ausdrucksweise Ranmas, nicht wirklich umgesetzt werden können, obgleich ich natürlich versuche, die Persönlichkeit der Charaktere intakt zu lassen.  
Allein Kuno Tatewaki wird sich wohl sprachlich betrachtet zu Hause fühlen.

Sollte diese kleine Vorwarnung den Leser noch nicht abgeschreckt haben, wünsche ich im Folgenden viel Spaß mit "Der Narren Freiheit", einer etwas anderen Ranma ½ Fanfiction.

So far,  
Yalene.


	2. Akt I

„Der Narren Freiheit"  
Eine Komödie in 5 Akten  
Von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

Personen:  
Tendo Akane – Erbin des Tendo Dojo, Verlobte Ranmas  
Saotome Ranma – Erbe der Saotome Kampfschule, Verlobter Akanes  
Tendo Nabiki, Tendo Kasumi – Schwestern Akanes  
Tendo Soun – Vater Akanes  
Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka – Eltern Ranmas  
Shampoo – eine Amazone  
Cologne – eine Amazone, Großmutter Shampoos  
Mousse – ein Amazone  
Hibiki Ryoga – langjähriger Rivale Ranmas  
Kuonji Ukyô – Kindheitsfreundin Ranmas, ebenfalls seine Verlobte  
Kuno Tatewaki – Kendoist, Verliebt in Akane  
Kuno Kodachi – Schwester von Kuno Tatewaki, Verliebt in Ranma  
Sasuke – Hausdiener und Ninja der Kunos

Erster Akt, 1. Szene

~_Eine Straße. Ranma und Akane treten auf._~  
- Akane:  
„Ich nehme an, es erfüllt euch mit Frohsinn, dass der heutige Tag keine Strafung unserer Lehrer bereithalten wird. Obgleich dies nicht euer Verdienst ist, denn gar euer allzu langer Schlaf des letzteren das Gegenteil bewirkte."  
- Ranma:  
„Nun lasst doch ab mir damit in den Ohren zu liegen wie ein zänkisches altes Weib. Allein die Anstrengungen des Tages sind dafür zu zürnen, dass Morpheus einen solch festen Griff auf meine Ruhe hat. Allzu oft denke ich auch, diese Tatsache erfreut euch insgeheim, habt ihr dadurch doch die Gelegenheit, mir diese Untat immer wieder aufs neuerliche vorzuhalten und euch in eurer Richtigkeit zu sonnen."  
- Akane:  
„Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen, mich solch niederer Motive zu bezichtigen. Bin ich es nicht, die auf euch wartend die gleiche Strafe erleiden muss?"  
- Ranma:  
„Ein Grund mehr, mich zu beschuldigen."  
- Akane:  
„Noch nie ist mir eine solche Unverfrorenheit und solcher Falschsinn begegnet. Euer Gedankengang ist allzu abwegig und wenn ihr denkt, dass…"  
-_Ein Fahrradklingeln ertönt, Shampoo tritt auf nahe Ranma._-  
- Shampoo:  
„Seid gegrüßt, mein Geliebter. Welch Glück euch hier anzutreffen, dachte ich doch gerade an euch. Gönnt mir die Freude eurer Anwesenheit bei einer Geselligkeit heute Abend."  
- Ranma:  
„Eine Geselligkeit? Welcher Art?"  
- Shampoo:  
„Nun, einer der Art zwischen euch und mir allein natürlich."  
- Ranma:  
„Vergesst diese tollkühne Idee."  
- Shampoo:  
„Nicht so vorschnell, Liebster. Denn seht nun, just gestern erst erreichte mich eine besondere Fracht aus dem fernen China. Ihr könnt euch wohl denken, was es war…"  
- Ranma:  
„So sagt es nicht… Kann es denn wirklich?"  
- Akane:  
„Fallt ihr schon wieder auf ihre Trickserei herein? Wie oft hat sie euch diese leeren Versprechungen gemacht und war damit mehr als ihr noch auf ihren eigenen Vorteil nur bedacht."  
- Shampoo:  
„Schweigt still, Eifersüchtige. Nun denn Geliebter. Ein Abend ist's, den ich verlange. Und morgen schon könnt ihr euch an euer vollen Männlichkeit wieder erfreuen."  
- Ranma:  
„Dennoch… Akane spricht wahr. Nie zuvor hatten eure Mittel die versprochene Wirkung gehalten. Wie sollte ich also diesmal sicher sein?"  
- Shampoo:  
„Glaubt es ruhig. Auch ich würde es gern sehen, könntet ihr euch wieder an eurer vollen Form erfreuen. Darüber hinaus gebe ich keine Beteuerungen und Versprechen ab. Alles weitere Bedarf eures Glaubens. Sofern dieser besteht, kommt mich heut Abend zur Dämmerung aufsuchen."  
- Akane:  
„Treibt eure Späße, wie es euch beliebt. Mich soll es nicht weiter kümmern. Fallt nur in die Hände dieser Sirene und seht, welch Unheil euch erwartet."  
- Shampoo:  
„Ha, ertragt ihr etwa den Gedanken nicht, er täte mich lieben? Dies grüne Antlitz steht euch gar zu köstlich, werte Akane."  
- Akane:  
„Denkt diesen Unsinn nur, wenn ihr euch daran erfreuen müsst."  
- Ranma:  
„Akane, so wartet doch!"  
~_Ranma und Akane ab._  
- Shampoo:  
„Nun wollt ich ihn nicht ohne Antwort gehen lassen und stehe dennoch unbefriedigt da. Verflucht sei dieses Weib, dass sie solch eine Macht über ihn hat."  
~_Shampoo ab._~

Erster Akt, 2. Szene

~_Ein Klassenzimmer. Akane, Yuki und Ayame treten auf._~  
- Yuki:  
„Akane, was denkt ihr? Wo würde euch die Mahlzeit heut gefallen?"  
- Akane:  
„Ich bin so gerade gar nicht in dem Gemüt, dies zu entscheiden. Jedweder Ort soll mir recht sein."  
- Ayame:  
„Was habt ihr denn? Den ganzen Tag schon habt ihr dies finstere Gesicht."  
- Yuki:  
„Es ist wieder etwas mit eurem Verlobten. Sprech ich nicht wahr?"  
- Akane:  
„Nein, wo denkt ihr hin? Es gäbe doch bei ihm auch keinen Anlass zur Verärgerung, da ich ihn nicht mehr liebe als einen Bekannten."  
- Ayame:  
„Euer Blick verrät euch, werte Freundin. Hat denn wieder eine eurer unsäglichen Rivalinnen ihre Aufwartung gemacht?"  
- Yuki:  
„Aha, ich sehe es euch an. Das war es!"  
- Akane:  
„Nun hört schon auf, mich zu necken. Die Lady Shampoo überfiel ihn heute Morgen und lockte mit Versprechungen auf eine Heilung seines Zustandes."  
- Ayame:  
„Schon wieder? Als ob dies jemals Früchte tragen würde."  
- Akane:  
„Meine Gedanken, aber der Narr scheint des Lernens nicht fähig zu sein. Genug davon, lasst uns speisen, ehe die nächste Stunde läutet."  
~_Alle ab._~

Erster Akt, 3. Szene

~_Ein Klassenzimmer. Ranma, Daisuke und Hiroshi treten auf._~  
- Daisuke:  
„Ihr glücklicher Teufel, womit habt ihr nur all diese Göttinnen verdient?"  
- Ranma:  
„Ich spreche wahr wenn ich sage, dass dies mehr Agonie denn Vergnügen ist."  
- Hiroshi:  
„Das glaub ich wohl. Bei soviel Schönheit ist es ein Unding sich entscheiden zu müssen."  
- Ranma:  
„Das war es nicht, was ich meinte. Die wildesten Phantasien reichten nicht, um meine täglichen Qualen zu beschreiben. Diese Weiber sind besessene Bestien, nichts weiter. Und einen Mann behandeln sie nicht besser als ein Stück Fleisch."  
- Hiroshi:  
„Wenn es euch so schrecklich ist, warum erwählt ihr nicht einfach eine zu eurer Braut? Sobald dies vollzogen wär, müssten selbst diese eure Leibeigenen der Liebe sich geschlagen geben."  
- Daisuke:  
„Sei dem nicht so sicher. Nimmt man ihre Kraft zusammen, könnten diese Amazonen der einen Auserwählten selbst tödlichen Schaden zufügen."  
- Hiroshi:  
„Recht habt ihr…"  
- Daisuke:  
„Ist dies der Grund, weshalb ihr Lady Akane noch nicht geehelicht habt?"  
- Hiroshi:  
„So schweigsam?"  
- Ranma:  
„Zügelt eure allzu wilden Spinnereien. Sie mir als meine Zukünftige anzutragen war weder ihre noch meine Gesinnung."  
- Daisuke:  
„Und dennoch liebt ihr sie."  
- Ranma:  
„Genug jetzt!"  
- Daisuke:  
„So tut ihrs nicht? Wie schade für die Unglückliche und wie schön für uns, die wir um sie buhlen. Selten hat die Erde solch ein schönes Kind hervorgebracht – und diese Anmut! Allein der Gedanke an sie lässt die wildesten Phantasien zu."  
- Ranma:  
„Nun hört schon auf mit eurem unnützen Gewäsch. Vergesst nicht, von wem ihr da im Glanz der Unbedachtheit schwärmt."  
- Hiroshi:  
„Warum diese Eifersucht, wo ihr sie doch nicht liebt?"  
- Ranma:  
„Schweigt doch endlich…"  
~_Alle ab._~

Erster Akt, 4. Szene

~_Eingangstor des Tendo Dojo. Ranma und Akane treten auf._~  
- Akane:  
„Welch ein Tag. Es scheint selbst da man am Morgen mit den besten Wünschen erwacht, dass das Wirrnis der Welt einen aufzusuchen gewillt ist."  
- Ranma:  
„Wie wahr. Nur einmal möchte ich erleben, wie ein Dasein eines jeden andern Menschen wohl wäre."  
- Akane:  
„Was krächzt ihr euer Unglück? Habt ihr heut nicht ein Treffen mit eurer Liebsten?"  
- Ranma:  
„Meine Erinnerung mag mich irren, doch niemals habe ich dem zugestimmt."  
- Akane:  
„Und doch werdet ihr gehen…"  
- Ranma:  
„Ich…"  
~_Kasumi tritt auf._~  
- Kasumi:  
„Willkommen daheim. Hattet ihr einen genügsamen Tag?"  
- Akane:  
„Mir war er fürwahr genug."  
- Kasumi:  
„Ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht."  
- Akane:  
„Genug davon. Später mehr. Mich verlangt es nach Ruhe."  
~_Alle ab._~

Erster Akt, 5. Szene

~_Das Wohnzimmer im Tendo Dojo. Genma und Soun spielen Go. Kasumi bereitet Tee. Ranma und Akane treten auf._~  
- Akane:  
„Guten Tag Vater, werter Saotome."  
- Soun:  
„Euch ebenfalls, gut Kind. Ward euer Tag erfreulich? – Freund, dies falsche Spiel soeben habe ich wohl bemerkt. So legt den Stein wieder an seinen Ort."  
- Akane:  
„Eher nicht, Vater. Ranma hier wird euch sicher mit Freuden erzählen, warum dem so ist."  
- Soun:  
„Nun Sohn, was gibt es zu berichten?"  
- Ranma:  
„Ich wüsste nichts. _Flüsternd zu Akane._ Was soll dies Spiel?"  
- Akane:  
„_Leise._ Ihr spielt, nicht ich. _Laut._ Die Lady Shampoo machte heut morgen ihre Aufwartung und lockte Ranma mit Versprechungen einer Heilung im Tausch gegen ein späteres Treffen."  
- Soun:  
„Was muss ich hören?"  
- Ranma:  
„So wartet doch, niemals hab ich gesagt…"

- Genma:  
„Wie wunderbar, mein Sohn! So wirst du für uns beide die erhoffte Rettung sein. Vergiss nur nicht, dich deines geliebten Vaters zu erinnern, sobald du die Belohnung erhältst."  
- Soun:  
„Wie könnt ihr nur, Saotome? Soll der Verlobte meiner Tochter etwa bekannt sein als Mann einer anderen? Niemals werde ich so etwas dulden!"  
- Genma:  
„Nun seht doch nicht so schwarz, werter Freund. Es ist nicht mehr als eine Farce."  
- Soun:  
„Selbst als diese kann es nicht geduldet werden."  
- Ranma:  
„Scheinbar ist mein Verlangen in dieser Sache nicht weiter von Belang…"  
~_Sasuke tritt auf, versteckt hinter einer Tür._~  
- Sasuke:  
_Flüsternd._ „Was muss ich hören? Saotome Ranma, der Untreue, betrügt die Lady Akane mit Lady Shampoo. Kalt berechnender Mann! Dies alles nur für seine Heilung. Doch nun schnell nach Haus zu meiner Herrin. Sie wird außer sich sein, ihren Lord Ranma in einer anderen Frau Armen zu wissen."  
~_Sasuke ab._~  
- Ranma:  
„So hört mir doch zu! Niemals habe ich diesem Treffen zugestimmt. Mir ist wohl bewusst, welch Falle die Lady Shampoo mir zu stellen sucht. So hört in Gottes Namen auf mit euren wilden Beschuldigungen."  
- Kasumi:  
„Somit sei nun der Tag gerettet. Legt den Streit doch endlich ab."  
- Akane:  
„Solang dies nicht anderen als dieser Runde zu Gehör kommt, sei dein Wunsch von Erfüllung gesegnet."  
~_Alle ab._~

_Ende erster Akt_

* * *

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	3. Akt II

„Der Narren Freiheit"  
Eine Komödie in 5 Akten  
Von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

Zweiter Akt, 1. Szene

_~Anwesen der Kunos. Kodachi auf der Veranda. Sasuke tritt auf.~_  
- Kodachi:  
„Oh Kirschblüte, die du so sanft deinem Heim entgleitest. Wehmut erfasst mein Herz, dich gen Erden entschwinden zu sehn. Ein Hauch von Vergänglichkeit schwingt in deinem Ende mit. Oh wollt ichs doch nicht, erinnert mich dies so schmerzlich an meine Liebe zu Lord Ranma, dem Edlen. Wie sehr ich auch ihm Eigen bin, scheint das Schicksal mich zu spotten um solch diebische Rivalinnen in den Weg zu stellen."  
- Sasuke:  
„Verzeiht mein Eindringen, werteste Herrin. Aber ich bringe wichtige Kunde."  
- Kodachi:  
„ Schweigt still, Wurm. Erkennt ihr nicht, dass ich gerade Schmerzen leide von meinem Liebsten getrennt zu sein?"  
- Sasuke:  
„Untertänigste Vergebung, Herrin. Doch um genau diesen geht es ja."  
- Kodachi:  
„Oh, wenn dem so ist, warum schweigt ihr so lange? Redet schon!"  
- Sasuke:  
„Sofort, meine Herrin. Jüngst horchte ich im Hause Tendo. Wohl ist die Lady Akane wie auch der Lord Tendo ungehalten darüber, dass euer wertester Geliebter heute Abend ein Treffen mit der tückischen Lady Shampoo haben wird."  
- Kodachi:  
„Was spricht er da? Meine Ohren müssen mir Täuschung vorgaukeln. Niemals würde mein Liebster einer solchen Schlange zusagen. Die Hexe muss ihn verzaubert haben."  
- Sasuke:  
„Sie muss ihm wohl irgendeine Heilung versprochen haben. Welche derart ist, das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis."  
- Kodachi:  
„Dies ist auch höchst unwichtig. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Geliebter die Beute dieser Furie wird. Auf Diener, es gibt Schlachten zu schlagen! Auf zum Tendo Dojo!"  
- Sasuke:  
„Wie ihr befiehlt, werte Herrin!"  
_~Beide ab.~_

Zweiter Akt, 2. Szene

_~Veranda auf dem Kuno Anwesen. Auftritt Kuno Tatewaki.~_  
- Tatewaki:  
„Was musste ich da eben hören, so laut verkündet von meiner Schwester, dass ich selbst im Anflug der Ziemlichkeit nicht hätte ignorieren können? Der verruchte Lord Ranma gibt sich der Lady Shampoo hin? Obgleich ich diesen Unzüchtigen lieber tot denn lebend sehen will, hält er doch das Herz der lieblichen Lady Akane gefangen – ergibt sich hierbei eine Möglichkeit, sie zu befreien. Sollte es denn so sein, ihn zu einer Heirat mit der Lady Shampoo zu bewegen, wäre meine Liebste frei von der Drangsal, seine Verlobte zu sein.  
Dann könnte sie sich endlich ihrer wahren, tiefen Gefühle zu mir öffentlich bekennen! Oh, wie ich diesen Moment herbei sehne… Warte nur, liebste Akane! Ich werde dein edles Gemüt befreien!"  
_~Tatewaki ab.~_

Zweiter Akt, 3. Szene

_~Eine Straße. Kodachi und Sasuke treten auf. Ryoga erscheint am Rand.~_  
- Kodachi:  
„Niemals werde ich es akzeptieren. Diese Hexe soll die Kraft meiner unerschütterlichen Entschlossenheit zu spüren bekommen. Oh Antrieb der Liebe!"  
- Sasuke:  
„Meine Herrin, bitte zügelt euch doch. Ihr wisst, wie ungehalten der Lord Tendo ist, wenn ihr sein Heim in eurer Rage zerstört."  
- Kodachi:  
„Das betrübt mich nicht. Alsbald ich Lord Ranma Eheweib bin, werden er und ich zusammen diesem Gesinde entschwinden. Was kümmert mich da die Familie Tendo? Ich werde nicht dulden, dass die Hexe Shampoo ihn mit ihrer Zauberei gefügig macht. Auf auf, schneller hin zum Tendo Anwesen!"  
_~Kodachi und Sasuke ab.~_  
- Ryoga:  
„Oh Pein für meine Ohren und Qual für mein armes Herz. Der Untreue betrügt die holde Lady Akane erneut! Dies arme Wesen, so voll Liebreiz und Anmut, ist solch eines Schwerenöters wirklich zu gut, man muss sie befreien. Warte nur, Saotome Ranma! Ich werde deinem Leben für diese Schmach meiner geliebten Lady Akane ein Ende bereiten! Nun schnell gefolgt der wahnsinnigen Kuno, sofern ich heute noch bei dem Tendo Anwesen ankommen will."  
_~Ryoga ab.~_

Zweiter Akt, 4. Szene

_~Eine Straße. Ryoga tritt auf.~_  
- Ryoga:  
„Verwünscht sei mein Fluch, nicht einen Weg vom anderen unterscheiden zu können. Nicht einen Blinzelschlag hätt ich wagen dürfen, mir sonst dieses verrückte Weib entkommt, so wie sie es tat.  
Nun stehe ich hier ohne einen Funken der Ahnung, wohin mich meine Schritte als nächsten leiten sollen."  
_~Mousse tritt auf.~_  
- Mousse:  
„Sieh an, ein vertrautes Gesicht. Was führt euch denn hierher, außer eurer Unkenntnis des Weges?"  
- Ryoga:  
„Schweigt still und spottet nicht. Ihr kommt mir gerade recht. Geschwind, führt mich zum Hause der Tendos. Ich muss ein Unrecht sühnen."  
- Mousse:  
„Das da wäre?"  
- Ryoga:  
„Dieser lüsterne Ranma betrügt die holde Akane. Der Schuft hat heut zu Abend eine Zusammenkunft mit der Lady Shampoo."  
- Mousse:  
„Was? Mit meiner Angebeteten? Wie kann er es wagen? Spielender, treibender, betrügender Hetzer der Frauen! Was wartet ihr noch? Folgt mir schon, wir müssen dies verhindern!"  
- Ryoga:  
„Eilt voraus, ich folge auf dem Fuße."  
_~Beide ab.~_

Zweiter Akt, 5. Szene:

_~Ukyo tritt auf.~_  
- Ukyo:  
„Wen sah ich da? Die Herren Ryoga und Mousse waren es, wenn mich mein Augenlicht nicht trübt. So überhetzt sahen sie aus. Mir scheint, ein Unheil droht sich wieder an. Ist das nicht der Tendo Dojo, den sie anstreben? Mein Gefühl trübt mich nicht. Meinem Liebsten, Lord Ranma, wird von diesen beiden sicher übel mitgespielt.  
Dies darf ich nicht dulden! Schlimm genug, dass die Lady Akane ihre Arme um ihn schlingt wie eine hungrige Natter ihre Beute liebkost. Nicht noch mehr Leid soll meinem Liebsten geschehen. Auf auf, zum Tendo Dojo."  
_~Ukyo ab.~_

_Ende zweiter Akt_

* * *

Im Vergleich zum ersten Akt ist dieser zweite hier viel zu kurz, aber er ist bewusst nur so knapp gehalten, um die im kommenden Verlauf wichtigen Person ordentlich einzuleiten.  
Im folgenden Akt wird bereits durch die erste Szene eine Andeutung des Chaos gemacht, was sich bis zum fünften Akt hinziehen wird.  
Den Anfang vom dritten Akt habe ich bereits fertig, man darf also gespannt sein. ^^ Ich konnte mir beim Schreiben zumindest das Dauergrinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritk, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	4. Akt III

„Der Narren Freiheit"  
Eine Komödie in 5 Akten  
Von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

Dritter Akt, 1. Szene

_~Tendo Dojo. Eine Veranda. Akane und Ranma treten auf.~_  
- Akane:  
„Bleibt stehen, Verruchter, dass ich euch den Schmerz wiedergeben kann, den ihr durch eure Worte selbst hervorgerufen habt!"  
- Ranma:  
„Ich sprach nur die Wahrheit. Was kümmert es mich, dass ihr dem so empfindlich gegenübersteht?"  
- Akane:  
„Mich einen Tölpel und Mann zu nennen soll die Wahrheit sein? Unseliger, wartet ab, dass ich euch zu fassen bekomme!"  
- Ranma:  
„Viel Glück euch dabei, nur werde ihr dafür mehr Mühe aufbringen müssen als ihr es derzeit verhaltet."  
- Akane:  
„Oh, gnade euch…"  
- Ranma:  
„Haltet ein! Spürt ihr nicht auch diesen aufkommenden Unheilsschauer? Mich deucht ein Schrecken naht heran."  
_~Kodachi und Sasuke treten auf.~_  
- Kodachi:  
„Geliebter, fürchtet nicht mehr, denn ich eil euch zur Rettung!"  
- Ranma:  
„Nur wüsst ich gern, wann ich darum bat…"  
- Kodachi:  
„Es bedarf derlei keiner Worte. Ich hörte von eurer Gefangenheit und seid gewiss, ich werde euch niemals den Fängen der Natter ergeben."  
- Akane:  
„Wer möge mich erleuchten, denn dies Weib gleicht der Sphinx und spricht in Rätseln."  
- Sasuke:  
„Werte Lady Akane, meine Herrin spricht von der Lady Shampoo, welche den Lord Ranma wohl für sich gewinnen mag."  
- Akane:  
„Doch dies ist keine Neuigkeit in meinen Ohren."  
- Sasuke:  
„Gewiss, ebenso nicht das gemeinsame Treffen heut Abend."  
- Ranma:  
„Lakai, woher habt ihr diese Kunde?"  
- Kodachi:  
„Unwichtig. Ich weiß es nun und werde euch davor bewahren. Entflieht mit mir, Geliebter, und ihr seid diese Drangsal los… wie auch gewisse andere."  
- Akane:  
„Ihr wagt es in mein Heim zu kommen und mich auf eigenem Grund und Boden zu beleidigen?"  
- Kodachi:  
„Warum auch nicht? Niedere haben kein Anrecht auf Schonung."  
- Akane:  
„Das war es zuviel, macht euch bereit!"  
_~Tatewaki tritt auf.~_  
- Tatewaki:  
„Oh liebste Akane! Welch sonnengleiches Antlitz ziert euch, da ihr vor mir steht. So lebensvoll und anmutig zugleich. Wie wollt ich doch könnt euch nur für mich behalten, sodass sich nie andere in euch sonnen könnten."  
- Akane:  
„Was spricht er da? Mir fehlt die Zeit, habe ich doch mit seiner Schwester einen Kampf zu fechten."  
_~Eine nahe Mauer bricht ein. Ryoga und Mousse treten auf.~_  
- Ryoga:  
„Ranma! Macht euch auf den Tod gefasst!"  
- Ranma:  
„Es kommen die Leute wie Stechgetier in der warmen Sommerzeit. Was nun noch?"  
- Akane:  
„Seid nicht so unfreundlich gegen den Lord Ryoga."  
- Ranma:  
„Er ist es, der meinem Leben droht."  
- Ryoga:  
„Und das zu Recht, Betrüger. Mir kam zu Ohren, dass ihr der Lady Shampoo ein Treffen zugesprochen habt. Wie könnt ihr es wagen, die werte Lady Akane so zu hintergehen?"  
- Mousse:  
„In der Tat. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass ihr euch an meiner Liebsten Shampoo versündigt!"  
- Kodachi:  
„Was verteidigt ihr die Schlange? Sie ist es doch, die ihre Hexenkünste auf ihn wirken lässt."  
- Mousse:  
„Ihr wagt es, meine Liebste derart zu beleidigen?"  
- Tatewaki:  
„Warum diese Erregung? Sollten wir diese Vereinigung doch unterstützen."  
- Mousse:  
„Niemals!"  
_~Ukyo tritt durch das Loch in der Mauer auf.~_  
- Ukyo:  
„Welch eine Gesellschaft. Was ist das hier für ein buntes Treiben?"  
- Tatewaki:  
„Der Lord Ranma hat seine Affektion für die Lady Shampoo verkündet."  
- Mousse:  
„Er soll es wagen!"  
- Ryoga:  
„Dafür wird er Leiden, im Namen der Lady Akane!"  
- Kodachi:  
„Niemals werde ich ihn gegen diese Hexe aufgeben!"  
- Ukyo:  
„Was höre ich da? Wie könnt ihr das nur, liebster Ranma?"  
- Ranma:  
„Nun hört doch alle auf mit diesem Wahnsinn! Niemals habe ich dergleichen getan!"  
- Akane:  
„Es grenzt an Wahnsinn, fürwahr…"  
_~Alle ab.~_

Dritter Akt, 2. Szene

_~Tendo Dojo. Happosai tritt auf.~_  
- Happosai:  
"Solch eine laute Gemeinschaft. Ein Glück allerdings, dass dies alte wackre Herz die Kunst des Kampfes und der Täuschung innehat, sodass nicht einer von ihnen mich gewahr. Doch ach, was musste ich hören? Qualvoll muss ich nun wissen, dass meine Liebste Shampoo diesem Taugenichts von Ranma in die Hände fällt – wenngleich auch seine weibliche Form durchaus ansprechend ist.  
Nichtsdestotrotz könnt ich doch nicht in Frieden leben, würde ich nicht alles auf Erden bewegen, das holde Wesen der Lady Shampoo vor diesem Übel zu bewahren und sich mir zuzuwenden, der ich ihr und allen Jungfrauen dieser Welt doch jedwedes Glück bieten kann. Auf also, geschwind zum Neko Hanten!"

Dritter Akt, 3. Szene

_~Neko Hanten. Shampoo und Cologne treten auf.~_  
- Cologne:  
„Ah, wohlig arbeitsreicher Tag. Wir können zufrieden danken, dass die Menschen unseren Speisen so wohlgesonnen sind."  
- Shampoo:  
„Ihr habt wohl Recht, werte Großmutter. Obwohl ich bisweilen wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit sie mit meinem Liebsten zu verbringen anstatt die Gäste zu bewirten."  
- Cologne:  
„Sprecht ihr von eurem Bräutigam Ranma?"  
- Shampoo:  
„Gewiss doch."  
_~Happosai tritt auf.~_  
- Happosai:  
„Geliebte Shampoo! Sagt es ist nicht wahr! Ich bitt euch, verschont dies rüstige Herz mit der grausamen Tat!"  
- Cologne:  
„Wovon spricht diese Kröte?"  
- Shampoo:  
„Ihr seht mich ratlos, Großmutter…"  
- Happosai:  
„Wovon ich spreche, fragt ihr? Natürlich von eurem Verderben, dem durchtriebenen Lord Ranma. Ich hörte, dass ihr euch zu einen Treffen heut Abend habt verleiten lassen. Um meinetwillen, lasst ab davon. Ich erflehe es, wenn ihr es verlangt."  
- Shampoo:  
„Nun, es stimmt was ihr sagt, doch woher habt ihr das vernommen?"  
- Happosai:  
„Ich eilte herbei aus dem Tendo Dojo, wo just in diesem Moment eine illustre Gesellschaft sich einfand. Allen voran die wenngleich schöne, doch zweifellos wahnsinnige Lady Kodachi und ihr Bruder, ebenso die bezaubernde Lady Ukyo und der höchst verlorene Lord Ryoga und euer Landesgefährte, der Lord Mousse. Sie alle sind darüber ungehalten, jeder aus seinen eigenen Gründen.  
Ich bitt euch, Lady, lasst ab von dem Wahnsinn und nehmt doch anstatt lieber meine Zuneigung an."  
- Shampoo:  
„Was wagt ihr da? Nicht mal in den kühnsten meiner Träume würde ich dem zustimmen! Euch gelüstet es doch nur nach dem nächsten Rock, den ihr ergattern könnt. Der Lord Ranma ist ein starker und ehrbarer Mann. Doch gefällt mir nicht, was ich da von meinen Feinden höre. Und ihr sagt alle diese Furien sind momentan in seiner Gegenwart?"  
- Cologne:  
„Das sagte er."  
- Shampoo:  
„Vergebung, Großmutter, doch ich muss mich eilen und meinen Bräutigam vor den Bestien bewahren. Mich deucht, sie spinnen schon jetzt ihre Netze, mit denen sie ihn fangen wollen. Hinfort mit mir!"  
_~Shampoo ab.~_  
- Happosai:  
„Nein! So wartet doch, meine Liebste!"  
- Cologne:  
„Haltet ein! Gebt es auf, Frosch, das ihrige Herz ist unwiederbringlich vergeben."  
- Happosai:  
„Oh grausame Welt!"  
_~Happosai und Cologne ab.~_

_Ende zweiter Akt._

* * *

Ich wünschte man könnte die erste Szene dieses Aktes im Anime einbringen. Ich stell mir das so wunderbar chaotisch vor. ^^

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritk, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	5. Akt IV

„Der Narren Freiheit"  
Eine Komödie in 5 Akten  
Von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

Vierter Akt, 1. Szene:

_~Nabiki tritt im Wohnzimmer auf.~_  
- Nabiki:  
„Oh welch Fügung, welch Schicksal, dass des Chaos Weggefährten just in diesem Moment in unserem Garten verweilen. Wenngleich ich den Angetrauten meiner Schwester wohl erzürnen mag, kann ich nicht umhin, diesen vortrefflichen Moment zu nutzen. Da seh ich auch schon die Tollen, die da ihres Verstandes beraubt wie wildes Getier zur Paarungszeit umherstolzieren, jeder in seinem eigenen ihm edel dünkenden Gemüt. So leicht zu bereden, so leicht zu irren... Fürwahr, da wird sicher ein gut Sümmchen Geld in meinen Beutel wandern."  
_~Tritt hinaus in den Garten, wo Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo, die Kunos und Mousse sind.~_  
- Nabiki:  
„Aber liebe Freunde, warum solch ein hitziges Temperament? Lasst euch doch nicht von der warmen Sommerzeit so derartig verführen, euch in dieserart unschöne Gespräche zu verwickeln."  
- Akane:  
„Schwester, so helft doch bitte! Es scheint, dass einer nach dem andern hier von Ranmas Untreue erfahren und nun jeder aus sein eigen Bestreben dies zu hindern sucht."  
- Ranma:  
„Was redet ihr da? Niemals habe ich meine Zustimmung zu dem Treffen gegeben. Spinnt nicht solch verruchtes Zeugs daher!"  
- Akane:  
„Ha, Scheinheiliger. Jetzt sprecht ihr noch die Unschuld aus euch heraus, doch schon kurze Zeit danach offenbart sich eure gespaltene Zunge. Streitet nicht ab, dass ihr euch heut Abend davonstehlen würdet."  
- Ranma:  
„Eure Eifersucht blendet euch, selbst wenn ihr in mondloser Nacht vor mir stündet."  
- Akane:"  
„Welche Eifersucht? Eher heiße ich ein Kloster mein Heim, alsdass ich einen Untreuen wie euch ehelichen würde. Genug des Wahnsinns. Fechtet eure Kämpfe selbst aus."  
_~Akane ab.~_  
- Ranma:  
„Sie wagt es, einfach zu entfliehen. Das kann ich nicht dulden!"  
_~Ranma ab.~_  
- Kodachi:  
„Geliebter, so wartet doch auf mich! Wie könnt ihr es verschmerzen mich allein mit diesen Furien zu lassen?"  
- Ukyo:  
„Hütet eure Zunge, Schlange, sonst ist sie ab. Mein Liebster würde euch nicht einmal ehelichen, wenn ihr das letzte verweilende weibliche Wesen auf Erden wäret."  
- Kodachi:  
„Oho, spinnt ruhig eure Gedanken. Alle Welt weiß, dass ihr für meinen Lord Ranma nur ein Freund aus Kindestagen seid. Gebt euch nicht der Illusion hin, seine Zuneigung gälte euch."  
- Ukyo:  
„Schweigt still!" Holt Spatula hervor. „Nicht länger werde ich eure Kränkungen hinnehmen. Kämpft mit mir!"  
- Kodachi:  
„Nur allzu gern."  
_~Nabiki tritt zwischen die Kontrahentinnen.~_  
Nabiki:  
„Aber werte Damen, warum solch Aufregung? Wenn ihr unser Anwesen mit euren nichtigen Kämpfen zerstört, so mag ich bezweifeln, dass dies im Interesse des Lord Ranmas wäre."  
- Ukyo:  
„So müssen wir denn dies auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verlegen."  
- Nabiki:  
„Weise gesprochen. Und wenn ihr wünscht und die Ungerechtigkeit des Treffens der Lady Shampoo mit dem Lord Ranma gesühnt wissen wollt, so kann ich euch auch dazu verhelfen."  
- Kodachi:  
„Eure Worte gewinnen an Interesse. Sprecht weiter."  
- Nabiki:  
„Nun seht ihr, der Lord Ranma hat noch einige Schuld bei mir abzutragen. Gegen einen kleinen Obolus aus euren Taschen könnte ich ihn sicher bewegen, einem Treffen mit euch zuzustimmen."  
- Ukyo:  
„So seid ihr nur dem Gelde hinterher?"  
- Nabiki:  
„Nicht nur, doch ist dies kein Grund es zu verschmähen. Wollt ihr denn nicht annehmen?"  
- Ukyo:  
„Mitnichten. Nennt euren Preis."  
_~Alle ab.~_

Vierter Akt, 2. Szene

_~Akanes Zimmer. Akane und Ranma treten auf.~_  
Akane:  
„Dieser unflätige Barbar. Er wüsste nicht einmal eine Frau zu erfreuen, wenn sie ihm direkte Vorsagungen machen würde, wie."  
_~Es klopft.~_  
- Akane:  
„Wer da?"  
- Ranma:  
„Ich bin es. Lasst mich ein."  
- Akane:  
„Ich bin nicht in dem Gemüt, mit euch zu sprechen. Geht und beglückt eine eurer anderen Verlobten mit eurer Anwesenheit."  
- Ranma:  
„Gebärdet euch nicht wie ein störrischer Bock. Lasst mich ein oder ich verschaffe mir Zutritt."  
- Akane:  
„Wagt es nicht, meine Tür zu brechen." _~Öffnet Tür und lässt Ranma ins Zimmer.~_ „Da seid ihr. Was habt ihr zu sagen?"  
- Ranma:  
„Weshalb bereitet es euch Vergnügen, mich zu kränken?"  
_~Akane tut einen Schritt zurück.~_  
- Akane:  
„Was meint ihr?"  
- Ranma:  
„Ich spreche davon, dass ihr mir Untreue vorhaltet. Dem Treffen mit der Lady Shampoo habe ich niemals zugestimmt. Ich weiß um ihre Falschheit durch frühere Versuche, mir meine Männlichkeit zu beschaffen. Was macht euch Glauben, dass ich diesmal darauf eingehen würde?"  
- Akane:  
„Ihr sagtet es eben selbst: durch frühere Versuche. Nur weil ihr nicht gedenkt es heute zu wagen, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht bereits geschehen ist. Denkt ihr denn, dass ich einfach vergesse?"  
- Ranma:  
„Ihr solltet wissen, dass ich ihr niemals verfallen würde. Und wenn ich zum Schein auf sie eingehe, dann nur in dem Bestreben, meinen Fluch zu heilen. Nicht mehr."  
- Akane:  
„Eure Worte verlassen euren Mund nur allzu leichtfertig. Doch oft genug habe ich ihnen geglaubt und wurde am Ende nur schändlich verraten. Wollt ihr meine Vergebung, müsst ihr mehr als nur schön reden können."  
- Ranma:  
„So sei es denn…"  
_~Ranma geht auf Akane zu.~_  
- Akane:  
„Was plant ihr?"  
_~Ranma sagt nichts. Plötzlich Lärm im Garten.~_  
- Akane:  
„Was ist nun für Irrsinn im Verzug?"  
_~Ranma und Akane ab.~_

Vierter Akt, 3. Szene:

_~Die Vorigen im Garten.~_  
- Tatewaki:  
„So verkauft ihr eure Seele erneut, werte Nabiki. Dass solch ein Engel, wie meine liebste Lady Akane, tatsächlich eure Schwester sein soll, verkündet mir nur ein Rätsel. Teufel und Engel in einem Haus grenzt beinah an ein Wunder."  
- Nabiki:  
„Ihr wollt über mich urteilen, werter Kuno? Seid ihr es nicht, der meiner Schwester Jäger ist und zudem noch der mysteriösen Dame mit dem Zopf? Ihr spielt doppelt, ich spiele offen."  
- Tatewaki:  
„Versucht nicht, eure rüchigen Gedanken als Wahrheit zu verkaufen. Die holde Lady mit dem Zopf entzieht sich wie ein Fabelwesen meinem edlen Zugriff. Wie könnt ich da doppelt spielen?"  
- Nabiki:  
„Ihr treibt eure Gedankenspiele. Das ist wohl ausreichend. Aber wenn ihr die Flüchtige zu fangen wünscht, dann kann ich ein Treffen für euch ordern."  
- Tatewaki:  
„Kann es sein? Lady Nabiki, spielt nicht! Könnt ihr mir meine Liebste bringen?"  
- Nabiki:  
„Nun beleidigt ihr mich. Mir mag man vieles nachsagen, jedoch nicht den Verzicht auf Erfüllung meiner Versprechen."  
- Ryoga:  
„So verkauft ihr selbst die euch nahe Stehenden. Fürwahr, der Teufel muss mit euch paktieren."  
- Nabiki:  
„Aber meine Herren, nicht so forsch. Schließlich könnt auch für euch ein Mühsal so beseitigt werden."  
- Mousse:  
„Wovon sprecht ihr?"  
- Nabiki:  
„Ich könnte sicherlich den Lord Ranma überreden, sein Lohngut der Lady Shampoo mit euch zu teilen."  
- Ryoga:  
„Wäre dies machbar?"  
- Mousse:  
„Denkt nicht entlang dieser Wege. Ich werde nicht meine Liebste für solch nichtige Tat verkaufen."  
- Ryoga:  
„Ziert euch nicht. Wollt ihr denn nicht wieder voll Mann sein?"  
- Mousse:  
„Das will ich wohl, doch nicht mit meiner Geliebten Unschuld als Pfand."  
- Tatewaki:  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich zieren würd, den Preis zu zahlen."  
- Mousse:  
„Elender! Wagt ihr es tatsächlich, meiner Liebsten Leichtigkeit vorzuwerfen?"  
- Ukyo:  
„Überrascht euch das? Ich verstehe zwar euren Streit nicht um die Heilung, aber ein dem sehenden Entrissener kann spüren, dass die Lady Shampoo keinen Hehl aus ihrer Zuneigung zum Lord Ranma macht."  
- Mousse:  
„Schweigt still. Die Lady Shampoo ist eine ehrenwerte Frau. Soll mir der den Beweis erbringen, der das Gegenteil zu behaupten wag."  
- Kodachi:  
„Ohoho, so sagt ihr. Wie konntet ihr denn den Wert ihrer Unschuld in Kenntnis bringen?"  
- Nabiki:  
„Mich ermüden eure zänkischen Reihen."  
_~Ranma und Akane treten auf.~_  
- Akane:  
„Was seid ihr denn so laut in Streit verfallen?"  
- Nabiki:  
„Ah, meine werte Schwester mit ihrem Liebsten. Dass ihr euch so schnell hier wieder einfindet… sagt, wo hat er euch denn geküsst um eure Vergebung zu erlangen?"  
- Ranma:  
„Nichts dergleichen geschah!"  
- Akane:  
„Schwester Nabiki!"  
_~Alle ab.~_

Vierter Akt, 4. Szene:

_~Veranda des Tendo Dojo. Soun und Genma beim Go spielen. Kasumi bringt Tee. Sie sehen in den Garten.~_  
- Soun:  
„Das ist heute fürwahr wieder eine laute Gesellschaft. Mir scheint es fast, als würden sich die ärgsten Widersacher in den Liebesreigen eingefunden haben."  
_~Genma nimmt heimlich ein Stein vom Brett.~_  
- Genma:  
„Recht habt ihr, alter Freund. Man kann nur hoffen, dass dies nicht wieder im großen Streit endigen wird."  
- Kasumi:  
„Euer Tee, Vater und Lord Genma."  
- Soun:  
„Ergebensten Dank, liebste Kasumi. Sagt, wisst ihr, warum sich all dies junge Volk da versammelte?"  
- Kasumi:  
„Ich fürchte nicht genau. Doch wie mir scheint, ging die Kunde um von Lady Shampoos Angebot und der Heilung."  
- Genma:  
„Diese Jünglinge sollen es nicht wagen, meinem Sohn diesen Lohn abzustreiten."  
- Soun:  
„Ihr seid ungewöhnlich bedacht auf ihn."  
- Genma:  
„Missversteht nicht. Der Junge ist stark genug, es selbst zu fechten. Doch schon eher ermahnte ich ihn, seinen Vater nicht zu vergessen. Auch ich habe schließlich unter dem Fluch zu leiden."  
- Soun:  
„Wohl wahr. Doch lasset uns das Spiel beenden."  
- Kasumi:  
„Ich wünschte nur, sie würden diesem Wahnsinn entsagen, alle beieinander."  
_~Alle ab.~_

Vierter Akt, 5. Szene:

_~Die Akteure im Garten treten auf.~_  
- Ukyo:  
„Mein Liebster, spricht die Lady Nabiki wahr? Habt ihr die Lady Akane geküsst?"  
- Kodachi:  
„Wie konntet ihr nur? Bedeutet es euch denn gar nichts, dass mein armes Herz bei diesem Schmerz zerspringt in tausend Scherben?"  
- Ranma:  
„Hört doch endlich auf, solch wilde Gedanken zu hegen!"  
- Akane:  
„Der Lord Ranma würde dies nie wagen. Zu sehr ängstigt ihn die Vorstellung."  
- Ranma:  
„Was wollt ihr damit sagen?"  
- Ryoga:  
„Genug! Ihr werdet der Lady Akane nicht zu nahe kommen!"  
- Mousse:  
„Ebenso wenig wie der Lady Shampoo!"  
_~Eine Mauer auf der anderen Seite des Gartens bricht ein.~_  
Shampoo:  
„Die Kröte sprach wahr. Hier bin ich und seh all die Nattern, die meinen Liebsten umgarnen."  
- Ukyo:  
„Das sprach die Natter zu der andern."  
- Akane:  
„Was führt euch hierher?"  
- Shampoo:  
„Meinen Liebsten den Klauen der Gefahr zu entreißen."  
- Kodachi:  
„So gebt ihn denn selbst frei."  
- Mousse:  
„Geliebte, lasst ab von diesem Unwürdigen. Wie lange wollt ihr euch denn meiner Liebe noch erwehren?"  
- Shampoo:  
„Hinfort mit euch, Blinder. Ich habe andere Schlachten zu schlagen. Nun zu euch, werte Damen."  
- Ranma:  
„Der Irrsinn umkrallt euch allesamt."  
_~Alle ab.~_

_Ende vierter Akt._

* * *

Puh, ich glaube, der war dann doch ein bisschen länger als die Vorgänger. Ein Akt noch, dann ist Schluss. ^^

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


	6. Akt V

„Der Narren Freiheit"  
Eine Komödie in 5 Akten  
Von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

Fünfter Akt, 1. Szene:

_~Tendo Dojo. Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Ryoga und die Kunos treten auf.~_  
- Shampoo:  
„Nun wollen wir denn unsern Streit hier fechten."  
- Kodachi:  
„So soll es wohl sein. Dass ihr euch mit arger List der Gunst des Lord Ranma bemächtigen wollt, ist eine schändlich Tat, die nicht duldbar ist."  
- Ryoga:  
„Da sprecht ihr heuchlerische Worte, Lady Kodachi. Wart ihr es nicht, die der Lady Nabiki gegen Geld zuspracht, um ein Treffen mit eurem Liebsten zu erzwingen?"  
- Ranma:  
„Was hör ich da? Mich verkauft? Werte Nabiki, erklärt diesen Umstand!"  
- Nabiki:  
„Die Gunst der Stunde ist's, die mich verleitet. Er spricht die Wahrheit. Sollte denn nur die Lady Shampoo in euren Genuss kommen? Zumal nur aus eurer Egoisterei Vergnügen. Meine liebste Schwester muss dies schändlich kränken, dass ihr die Lady Shampoo ihrem Anblick und ihrer Gesellschaft vorzieht."  
- Akane:  
„Ich bitt euch, schweigt und lasst diese Schelmerei, Schwester. Der Barbar kann Wirtschaft treiben, wie es ihm beliebt."  
- Ranma:  
„Dieser Barbar ist euer Verlobter, den ihr mit eurer verlornen Weiblichkeit nicht zu halten wisst. Kein Wunder ist's, dass mein Handeln nicht auf eure Schonung gestimmt ist."  
- Akane:  
„Wie könnt ihr…"  
- Ryoga:  
„Wie könnt ihr nur wagen, der Lady Akane solch Worte zu enthüllen? Diese Schmähung fordert Sühne. Kämpft mit mir, ihr elender, der Untreue verhafteter Lüstling!"  
_~Ranma und Ryoga kämpfend ab.~_  
- Nabiki:  
„Da nehmen des Hitzkopfs Gesellen ihren Abschied."  
- Akane:  
„Das ist euer Zutun, werte Schwester. Eure Sticheleien entbehren keiner Härte."  
- Nabiki:  
„Aber aber… Mein Augenmerk liegt allein auf eurem Wohl, auch wenn ihr dies nicht sehen wollt."  
- Akane:  
„So sehr wie die goldenen Münzen euch erfreuen, kann ich dies auch kaum."  
- Ukyo:  
„Wen kümmert ihre Absicht? Ich werde mein versprochenes Treffen mit meinem liebsten Ranma nicht aufgeben. Ihr wollt ihn mir absprechen, Lady Shampoo? Dann kämpft mit mir um ihn!"  
- Kodachi:  
„So halte ich es auch. Nicht kampflos werde ich beiseite stehen, wenn ihr eure tückischen Liebesranken nach ihm auswerft."  
- Shampoo:  
„Dann kommen wir nicht um den Akt herum. Doch erwartet keine Schonung."  
_~Die drei Kontrahentinnen kämpfen abseits in der Halle.~_  
- Akane:  
„Dies ist der pure Irrsinn. Sie alle suchen Lord Ranma zu besitzen, stellen ihn dem freien Objekte gleich."  
- Mousse:  
„Es schmerzt mich, meine Liebste in des Wahnes Antlitz zu sehen. Wie kann sie mich nur so verschmähen?"  
- Akane:  
„Verzweifelt nicht. Ehrlich Anliegen wird von Erfolg gekrönt. Gebt daher nicht auf."  
- Mousse:  
„Das sagt ihr mir, die ihr doch so oft der Eifersucht verfallt, da sich eine neue Untreue eures Verlobten enthüllt?"  
- Akane:  
„Nie sagte ich, dass mein Bestreben seine Zuneigung ist."  
- Tatewaki:  
„Recht sprecht ihr. So holde Blumen, wie ihr es eine seid, haben solch verruchten Schurken nicht nötig. Ergebt euch meiner Liebe, auf dass ich euch in die höchsten Sphären des Glücks entführen kann."  
_~Tatewaki nimmt Akanes Hand, versucht sie zu küssen. Akane weicht angewidert zurück.~_  
- Akane:  
„Hinfort mit euch! Eure Liebe habe ich schon oft genug verneint. Erspart euch diese Schmach und lasst ab von mir."  
- Nabiki:  
„Schenkt ihrer Bitte Gehör, werter Kuno. Das Treffen mit eurer bezopften Göttin könnte dadurch gerettet werden."  
- Akane:  
„Was bedeutet dies? Verkauft ihr den Lord Ranma denn erneut?"  
- Nabiki:  
„Sofern es notwendig ist."  
- Akane:  
„Ihr überrascht mich mit eurer Kälte."  
- Mousse:  
„Sollten wir nicht die Streitenden trennen?"  
- Akane:  
„Da sprecht ihr gut. Doch wie die Zänkischen beruhigen?"  
_~Alle ab.~_

Fünfter Akt, 2. Szene:

_~Soun, Genma und Kasumi auf der Veranda. Ranma und Ryoga im Garten kämpfend. Lärm aus dem Dojo.~_  
- Soun:  
„Die Wildheit hat von ihnen Besitz ergriffen. Nun scheinen alle in Kampfesrausch verfallen zu sein."  
- Genma:  
„Die Jugend überhitzt sich leicht."  
- Kasumi:  
„Lieber Vater, sollten wir nicht einschreiten? Der Kraft dieser Streitenden mag unser Haus nicht gewappnet sein."  
- Soun:  
„Aber ja, Kind. Schon oft genug mussten wir des Kampfes Schaden aus eigener Ressource bezahlen. Lasst uns gehen und diesen Unfug beenden."  
- Genma:  
„So werd ich gleich bei meinem närrischen Sohn beginnen."  
_~Tritt hinaus in den Garten.~_  
- Genma:  
„Dummer Junge! Hör auf dich einem Affen gleich zu gebärden und lass ab von diesem Kampf."  
- Ranma:  
„Ich bin es nicht, der hier die Faust verbissen sucht. Redet mit meinem Kontrahenten und den Bestien im Dojo."  
- Ryoga:  
„Ihr seid die Bestie, euch diesen Frauen feilzubieten und so in Wort und Tat das Herz der holden Akane gleich doppelt schwer zu brechen. Das kann ich nicht arglos ziehen lassen."  
_~Soun tritt in den Garten.~_  
- Soun:  
„Was sagt er da? Lord Ranma, habt ihr es denn gewagt, mein armes Kind so zu kränken?"  
- Ranma:  
„Sie ist es, die mir nur allzu oft die Falschheit vorwirft und mich Barbar schimpft. Sei es mir doch dann gestattet, mich zu wehren, wenn meine Verlobte sich so widerspenstig gibt."  
_~Kasumi tritt hinaus in den Garten.~_  
- Kasumi:  
„Nur vergesst ihr dabei recht, dass sie trotz aller Härte Kühle eine junge Maid nur ist und anfällig gar auf derlei Worte. Drum bitt ich euch, ihr zu verzeihen und gleichwohl um Verzeihung zu bitten. Dies dürfte auch dem Lord Ryoga Vergeltung genug sein."  
_~Ryoga lässt ab von Ranma.~_  
- Ryoga:  
„Das würd es wohl. Ihr habt Glück, solch gute Fee im Haus zu wissen."  
- Soun:  
„Nun sei dies geklärt. Lasst uns sehen, was innerhalb der Trainingsmauern wütet."  
_~Alle ab.~_

Fünfter Akt, 3. Szene:

_~Alle vorigen im Dojo versammelt. Shampoo, Kodachi und Ukyo abseits kämpfend.~_  
- Shampoo:  
„Der Bestien Zugriff will nicht weichen. Doch verzagt mein Amazonenherz niemals."  
- Ukyo:  
„So glaubt ihr uns schon geschlagen? Euch werd ich lehren."  
- Kodachi:  
„Ihr seid beide wohl froh gestimmt, den Kampf zu euren Gunsten zu entscheiden. Aber ich werd es sein, die die Krone des Sieges tragen wird."  
- Akane:  
„Vater, ein Glücksbote sollt ihr sein. Helft uns bitte, diese Zänkischen zu trennen!"  
- Soun:  
„Sogleich, mein Kind. Doch lasst zunächst Lord Ranma hier sein Wort vorbringen."  
- Akane:  
„Was hat der Heuchler zu erzählen?"  
- Ranma:  
„Da hört ihr's schon aus ihrem Munde. Die Unvernunft ist ihr Begleiter."  
- Genma:  
„Lieb Kind Akane, mein Sohn kam her um Verzeihung von euch zu erbitten."  
- Nabiki:  
„Dies wär das erste Mal…"  
- Ranma:  
„Gesteh ich's ein, dass ich mit jenem Anliegen kam. Doch fordre ich ein Gleichnis her."  
- Akane:  
„Wollt ihr denn von mir dieselben Worte hören?"  
- Ranma:  
„Eben dies."  
- Akane:  
„Nun gut…"  
- Shampoo:  
_~Leise.~_ „Was seh ich da? Meines Lords Verlobte und meine bitterste Rivalin spricht so zwanglos mit ihm? Diese Unbefangenheit kann nicht geduldet werden." _~Laut.~_ „Haltet ein, Kämpferinnen. Sollten wir nicht lieber jetzt jene Zweisamkeit der Lady Akane mit dem Lord Ranma hindern? Mir scheint, die beiden wirken allzu vertraulich."  
- Ukyo:  
„Sie spricht leider wahr."  
- Kodachi:  
„Dann lasst uns dieses Drangsal schnell beseitigen."  
_~Die drei stürmen auf Akane zu.~_  
- Akane:  
„Da kommen diese Furien schon angeflogen. Wenn ihr einen Kampf nun wünscht, dann werd ich ihn nicht fliehen."  
_~Ranma stellt sich vor sie und blockt die Angriffe.~_  
- Ranma:  
„Wagt ihr es tatsächlich, die Lady Akane mit Übermachtes Hilfe anzugreifen? Wenn dem so ist, dann wisst mich als ihren Verteidiger."  
- Soun:  
„Gut so, Sohn."  
- Ukyo:  
„Geliebter, stellt euch nicht in meinen Weg."  
- Kodachi:  
„Mein Liebster, erspart mir diesen Schmerz!"  
- Shampoo:  
„Lord Ranma, dies kann ich nicht dulden. Hab ich euch schon mal zum Treffen bewogen, will ich euch nicht freigeben." _~Leise.~_ „Dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit dazu, verliert das Pulver doch nach dem ersten Mal die heilsame Wirkung."  
- Ranma:  
„Was sagt ihr da in bedächtig leisem Wort?"  
- Shampoo:  
„Nichts war es!"  
- Ranma:  
„Eure Stimme war gar klein, doch hab ich es wohl vernommen. Ihr wolltet mich also wiederum betrügen mit dem falschen Mittel. Und nur darum das ganze Chaos! Damit sind alle Bande losgesagt, sofern es sie denn jemals gab. Vergesst dies Treffen heute Abend!"  
- Shampoo:  
„Aber Geliebter…"  
- Nabiki:  
„Habt ihr es nicht vernommen? So war sein Wort und ich will um des Friedens Willen meinen Anteil halten. Die Verabredung der andern beiden sei damit gelöst."  
- Ukyo:  
„Ihr Schlange!"  
- Kodachi:  
„Oh Ungerechtigkeit der Welt!"  
- Nabiki:  
„Dies gilt auch für die bezopfte Lady."  
- Tatewaki:  
„Warum dies schändlich Spiel? Meine Liebste hat in diesem zänkischen Streit keinerlei Rolle."  
- Ranma:  
_~Leise.~_ „Ich wünscht, dem wäre so."  
- Nabiki:  
„Nun scheinen alle wieder im Sinn zu sein."  
- Akane:  
„Mir sei es recht. Dies täglich Chaos kommt und geht wie ein wilder Wind im Herbst so unbeständig und stürmisch, dass man recht bald verzweifeln mag."  
- Ranma:  
„Nun, dieser Tumult liebt mein Leben ohne Bitternis."  
- Akane:  
„Wagt aber nicht zu sagen, dass euer eigen Anteil nichtig ist."  
- Ranma:  
„So wenig wie der eure, denn bin ich nicht nur mit den Sirenen hier geschlagen, sondern auch mit eurer wütenden Selbst. Man fragt sich, was das kleinre Übel ist."  
- Akane:  
„Was sagt ihr da??"  
_~Sie zückt ihren Hammer und schlägt Ranma durch das Dach. Alle sehen ihm hinterher.~_  
Soun:  
„So musste es wohl kommen. Das hitzige Gemüt frönt seiner Arbeit wohl in eurer allen Seelen. Doch dieser Wahnsinn in der Jugend sei der Narren Freiheit."  
_~Alle ab.~_

_Ende fünfter Akt

* * *

_

Das war der fünfte und letzte Streich. Ich hatte beim Schreiben dieser FF sehr viel Spaß und es war definitiv eine Herausforderung, das Ganze mal in einem anderen Sprachstil zu verfassen.  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Spaß daran sie zu lesen. ^^

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritik, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


End file.
